The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0021’.
‘CBRZ0021’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized purple flowers with a large darker eye and yellow inside the flower at the base of the petals, green foliage, good branching, early flowering, and a moderately compact, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0021’ originated from a hybridization made in May 2014 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was ‘Superbells Blue Moon Punch’, not patented, which is a trailing variety with lilac flowers and a dark eye. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0021’ was an unpatented proprietary plant characterized by rose with dark eye flowers, known as ‘3043-1’ originating from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif.
The resulting seeds were sown in June 2014 and ‘CBRZ0021’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2014 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0021’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2014 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.